


In Wind or Rain (or anywhere, really)

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, But mostly fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Seasonal fic, Senseless fluff, a couple of dirty jokes, at this point is ANYONE even surprised anymore, implied matsuhana, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: "I think autumn," - he pauses, forcing the boot into place by tapping his toes against the ground - "suits you a lot better than me."Or: Iwa-chan is a sap and Tooru looks great in autumn clothes (until the cold starts to get to him)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talli/gifts).



> For Talli, who requested this a while back (do you even remember? It's been like two or three months I'M SORRY I'M SO SLOW), because if you make a request YOU SHALL RECEIVE!!
> 
> Anyone who shares my enthusiasm for autum will look past the fact that it's basically winter by now :') Whoops. Anyway, have some IwaOi fluff because I will never not need more of that in my life.

"Hey," Hajime says, as he struggles with his boots, "y'know..."

"Hm?"

He drops his gloves and the knitted hat on the floor and uses both hands to squeeze his foot into the shoe, not looking over at Tooru.

"I think autumn," - he pauses, forcing the boot into place by tapping his toes against the ground - "suits you a lot better than me."

Tooru watches him from where he's leaning against the wall, eyebrows raised, arms folded, and gloved fingers tapping the inside of his elbow as he waits.

"What are you talking about, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime stops in his movements to shoot him a glare. "Don't you think that name loses its impact when it's reversible, _Iwa-chan_?"

Tooru breaks into a grin. "Not at all, you're still adorably annoyed."

Hajime scoffs and busies himself with untying the shoelaces on his second boot, muttering something Tooru doesn't catch. Tooru just laughs lightly, leaning back against the wall.

"But what do you mean, about autumn suiting me better?"

"Well-" Hajime pauses again, yanking the boot up onto his foot with a grunt - "for one thing, you seem to have a lot less trouble dressing for it."

"Of course, my fashion sense is impec-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Hajime cuts in, waving his hand as he bends down to pick up the things he's dropped, "but you're also pretty cute when you're cold. Finally puts some color in your face."

Tooru goes from huffing in offense to spluttering incoherently, and this time Hajime is the one who laughs as he pulls his hat down over his hair.

"Iw- You can't just-"

"Adorable," Hajime tells him, poking him in the side with the hand he's already gloved while he pulls the other glove on with his teeth. "Also," he says, before Tooru can interrupt again, "the colors suit you. Oranges, reds, browns, you know?"

Tooru looks taken aback, watching Hajime tug his coat into place and straighten up.

"I'm surprised you'd notice something like that."

Hajime throws him a glare. "I may not be a fashion expert, but I'm not blind."

At this, Tooru's lips stretch into a wide grin. "So there's hope for you after all!"

"If you say so," Hajime says, rolling his eyes. "Can we go?"

"I've been ready for five minutes!"

"I know, I know. Just kidding. Don't look at me like that, c’mon." He leans in to press his lips to Tooru's cheek, but Tooru leans back, forcing him to stand on his tiptoes to reach.

"Ah, Iwa-chan, so small, so cute-"

"Need me to remind you who was begging last night, _Tooru_?"

Tooru at least has the decency to blush, although he pretends not to notice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, backing up against the door.

"Don't worry, I'll make you remember later," Hajime says sweetly, moving into his personal space. Tooru grins down at him, but lowers himself far enough so Hajime doesn't have to pull him down to reach his lips.

"You're so hot when you're threatening me," he mumbles against Hajime's mouth.

When they break apart, he receives a smirk in return.

"Let's move, we're gonna be late," Hajime says, reaching up to tug at Tooru's beanie. "How on earth is this thing gonna keep you warm?"

"It's an _accessory_ , Iwa-chan!" Tooru complains, swatting his hands away. "Don't wreck my look!"

Hajime grins. "Whatever. Just don't go complaining that you're cold."

Tooru makes a face. "Iwa-chan, are you-"

"Don't say it-"

"...my mom?"

Hajime flicks his forehead, though the impact is lessened by the glove.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Let's go already. But don't you dare come crying later."

"It's not the depths of winter, it's barely October."

"You won't get sympathy from me. Now _move_ , we shouldn't make them wait."

 

~

 

"Hey hey, look, the lovebirds have arrived!"

"How's nesting treating you?"

Tooru looks way too pleased and gives Takahiro and Issei his signature wave, leaving Hajime to fall behind a little as he moves in and hugs them both.

"Good to see you guys," he says, once Tooru dislodges himself.

"Oho, look at Iwa-chan, so stoic and grown up!" Issei grins at him.

"Oh, shut up," Hajime says, but he finds himself grinning, too.

"Would you believe," Tooru says, drawing everyone's attention back to himself, "that Iwa-chan threatened me before?!"

Issei gives him a deadpan look. "Yes, actually. I'm more surprised he hasn't murdered you yet."

Tooru makes a scandalized sound. "My Iwa-chan loves me!"

"Yeah, and I'm still stumped."

"Here, here."

"But wait - _your_ Iwa-chan..." Takahiro turns to look at Hajime. "So what's your Iwa-chan like, then?"

Hajime rolls his eyes. "A pain in my ass." But when he catches Tooru's eye, he can't help but break character and smile. It's still a little surreal.

"Oh? I'd have thought it'd be the other way 'round, honestly," Issei says seriously.

"I'd rather not picture it at all, thanks."

Tooru looks more smug than Hajime has ever seen him. "Don't worry, guys, I think we're both very happy with our arrangement." He winks at Hajime, who lets out a low groan in response.

"Okay, change of topic, now," Takahiro says, and Tooru snickers.

"You started it!"

"Did not. It's not my fault Mattsun's perverted as hell."

"Oh, like you're any better!"

 

~

 

The bickering continues through the rest of the afternoon, and it feels nostalgic, comfortable and familiar. After they've browsed the first couple of stores (and Hajime has divulged one of his gloves to Tooru and got talked into holding his ungloved hand because _it'll freeze off, Iwa-chan! It's so cold!_ , much to Takahiro's and Issei's very obvious amusement), they take shelter from the wind inside a small coffee shop. It's this shop that, according to Takahiro, has the best pumpkin spice _anything_ in the entire city. He then delves off into describing the differences between this shop's coffee and that of other shops he's visited, with Tooru listening raptly, Issei rolling his eyes fondly, and Hajime definitely less inclined to doubt that Takahiro tried every single coffee joint he could find before deeming this one the best.

They place their orders (with Tooru giggling stupidly when the barista asks for his name and telling her that it's "Iwaizumi", and then proceeding to nudge Hajime in the side until he sighs and says "mine, too." The barista blushes in surprise, and tells them they're a cute couple) before squeezing into one of the shop's tiny booths, limbs entirely too long to collectively fit, but none of them really cares. It's reminiscent of high school, and even though nobody says it, they all feel it, Hajime is sure.

He smiles into his cup as he watches Takahiro and Issei tease Tooru, and rests his hand on his elbow as Tooru animatedly tell the story of how his new teammates nearly caused the coach to kick them all off the team - he's heard it approximately fifteen times, but he still enjoys watching Tooru tell it over and over again because of the way he lights up when he does, basking in the attention and reveling in the laughs he draws out of their old friends.

It's started to rain outside, heavy and fast, and they decide to wait it out in their booth since they don't have enough umbrellas. (They have one, exactly, and Hajime accepts being called the Mom Friend with dignified resignation.) They end up reminiscing a lot and talking about school - somehow that's always where they end up, but Hajime can't say he minds. It does keep reminding him though of how much has changed since then, especially when he looks over and finds Tooru grinning back at him, seeing the same fondness in his expression that he feels as well.

"So," Takahiro says finally, leaning forwards over the table with a smirk on his face. "In all honesty, though, how are you two doing? Why aren't we visiting Tooru in hospital, and Hajime in jail with a domestic violence charge pending?"

Issei grins, and Hajime knows what he's going to say even before he opens his mouth.

"It's obviously rough se-"

"PLEASE," he cuts in, and Tooru starts laughing.

"But Iwa-chan, it's not like he's _wrong_ -"

"Okay, can we have a normal conversation for like ten seconds?" Takahiro asks, voice muffled behind his hands as he runs them over his face. "One that doesn't entail me imagining our friends in their intimate moments?"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Taka. Sure we can," Issei says, and he leans against him with hooded eyes and a soft smile. Takahiro mutters something under his breath, but he doesn't push him off.

"...well," Hajime says, not sure where to steer this now that he has the opportunity.

Tooru comes to his rescue (as always), pushing closer and knocking their knees together under the table. "Actually, we've been doing... pretty great? Living together is definitely better than... any of our previous arrangements."

Hajime knows that while his memories of college are mostly fond, he has to agree here. Everything feels better now that they're together, and he's willing to look past a lot simply based on the fact that he's not waking up alone anymore.

"Mmh, yeah," he says, "it's... nice. I wouldn't want to go back to anything else, really."

Tooru's eyes widen a little at his honesty, and he slides his fingers through Hajime's on the bench between them.

Issei blinks once, unimpressed. "So basically you're just as lovey-dovey as we'd feared."

"Dreaded," Takahiro says.

"Oh, come on," Tooru says with a pout, "we're not that bad."

Both Issei and Takahiro don't even dignify that with an answer, they simply stare at him. Hajime is the first to crack, chuckling into his palm and trying to (unsuccessfully) mask it as a cough. Tooru whips around to stare at him, looking betrayed.

"Iwa-chan!"

"Well, I mean... we're pretty bad," he says, lifting their joined hands up so the others can see. The action is met with a collective theatrical groan from their friends and a resigned sigh from Tooru.

"...I guess..."

Takahiro looks at Issei incredulously. "Is no one going to mention that they're _married_?"

"Oh, thanks, I forgot how sickeningly sweet that was for like half a second there."

Tooru exclaims in annoyance. "Hey, okay, but thousands of people are married! It's not like that's so unusual?"

"But how many people are married to the _love of their life_?" Issei asks, making vague, throwaway gestures in their direction.

"How many people are living a literal romance novel?" Takahiro adds, tilting his head to one side.

Hajime glances over at Tooru, and that bastard has the audacity to be blushing right now.

"You don't have to put it that way," he says, squeezing Tooru's fingers in an unspoken plea of _help me_. Instead of helping, though, Tooru glances sheepishly back at him before fixing his gaze on their linked hands.

"I don't know, Iwa-chan, I mean... they're not wrong..."

Hajime sighs, throwing his free hand up in surrender. "Okay, fine. We're... we're pretty close to disgustingly sappy."

He's pretty sure he'll never forget the smug looks on Takahiro's and Issei's faces (nor the deep scarlet on Tooru's, but that's an entirely different story. He's trying and failing to hide his face in his scarf, and Hajime can't help but smile.).

 

~

 

The rain lets up eventually, but the wind seems to have only increased in its intensity when they exit the coffee shop. Tooru immediately ducks behind Hajime, who sidesteps him in a movement that's way too routine, earning another laugh from Takahiro and Issei. Tooru sticks his tongue out at them and proceeds to hook his arm through Hajime's, who wordlessly hands him one of his gloves again.

"You guys still up for more shopping?" Takahiro asks. "There's one more store I'd like to hit before we head back. They have some really great scarves, trust me."

Hajime looks over at Tooru, who is burrowed so deeply into his coat and Hajime's arm that he's actually made himself shorter.

"What do you think?"

Tooru assesses for a moment, thinking, before he smiles up at him and says: "Anything's fine as long as I get hot chocolate when we get home."

Hajime feigns exasperation, but he already knows he's going to give in to that request. It actually sounds like a pretty decent idea, paired with a huge blanket, a hot water bottle and a shitty alien movie. And lots of cuddling, though that's a given anyway because the colder it gets, the more touchy-feely Tooru becomes. Not that Hajime minds, at all.

"Sure. We might find a Christmas present for your sister, while we're at it."

Issei frowns. "Christmas is like... months away."

Hajime shrugs. "So? If I can get one thing off the list it's less to worry about later?"

Takahiro and Issei burst out laughing, and even Tooru snickers into his scarf.

"What?"

"You're such a _mom_."

"You really are. Incredible."

"Oh, shut up already!"

 

~

 

Several awful jokes and two scarves later (one of which is now draped, at Takahiro's and Issei's insistence, around both Hajime's and Tooru's necks, linking them together) they part ways, promising as always to keep in touch and meet at least once a month.

They drop Takahiro and Issei off at the station before they head to their own platform to wait for their train, huddled together against the wind. It's getting dark fast, and when the train arrives, it's fuller than anticipated and the two of them squeeze together so they can fit.

The train rattles into motion, jostling them as it bumps along its tracks, and Hajime tightens his grip on Tooru's waist to prevent him from stumbling backwards into the woman standing beside them, a little too close for comfort in the crowd. She looks unsteady enough as it is, evidently pregnant and carrying two heavy-looking bags of groceries. The train is too full for her to even reach a seat, let alone for someone to get up and offer her one, so Hajime settles for not pushing her over by pulling Tooru closer.

Tooru hums a little at the contact, looking up where he's practically burrowed into Hajime's chest. Hajime smiles down at him, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You okay down there?"

Tooru makes a non-committal sound. "'m taller than you, Iwa-chan."

"Right."

He tugs at the scarf so Tooru isn't completely buried under it, giving him a little more room to breathe. It's a pleasant dark maroon color and it's ridiculously soft - Takahiro had been right about that store, definitely. Hajime thinks he should probably start trusting his judgment a little more.

They pass a stop, and some of the people push past them to get out. It's almost too warm, what with the close proximity and body heat, so the brief wave of fresh, cool air from outside is actually welcome. Tooru sighs a little and snuggles closer to Hajime, completely shameless now that he's so comfortable. Hajime allows himself to lean down and press a kiss to the top of his head before straightening up and grabbing hold of one of the handles on the ceiling as the train takes off again.

He watches the last rays of the sun disappear on the horizon through the train windows and holds on, both to Tooru and the train, but also to the warm, safe feeling that's spreading through his chest.

It's been a good day.

 

~

 

Soon enough, they're approaching their stop. Tooru has his eyes closed and most of his weight on Hajime, probably more than half-asleep at this point, so Hajime nudges him in the ribs.

Tooru mumbles something, but he doesn't really move, except to lean against him more heavily.

Hajime exclaims softly at the extra weight, struggling to stay upright as the train sways and slows, rolling into the station.

"C'mon, we gotta get off," he says, poking him again.

"Mmh, can't we get off at the next stop and walk back...?"

Hajime scoffs. "No way. You'll only whine about the cold again, you child. Come on, move."

He hoists Tooru over to the doors just as they're opening, dragging him out into the crisp October air.

"...it's cold," Tooru complains the moment they leave the safety of the compartment, and he slumps into Hajime's side.

Hajime sighs, but he doesn't even try to push him away. It's pointless anyway. Instead he puts an arm around him and starts walking them both towards the exit.

Tooru blinks up at him blearily, but then a smile stretches over his face.

"...protect me from the cold, Iwa-chan," he hums, and Hajime clicks his tongue.

"I told you, didn't I? No sympathy from me."

"But you're already helping me," Tooru points out. Hajime stops them in their tracks, leans over and blows a raspberry against Tooru's cheek.

Tooru shrieks in surprise, jumping away from him and laughing.

He doesn't get very far before he's dragging Hajime along, though, since they're both still joined by the scarf.

"Hey, hey, watch it," Hajime says, but he's laughing too.

There's a heavy gust of wind, swiping leaves across their path, and Tooru shivers, immediately stepping back into Hajime's arms.

"Okay, that's _too_ cold. Let's go home."

 

~

 

It's not until much later, when Tooru is snuggled into his side under their favorite blanket on their tattered sofa, clutching a mug of hot chocolate and humming to himself, that the magnitude of that feeling on the train earlier really hits home.

Hajime remembers that feeling from a very, very, very long time ago - the feeling of complete freedom that comes with being worried about nothing but whether the weather would be good enough for bug-hunting the next day, or whether there would be more homework than usual; the feeling of endless possibilities and wonder around every corner. It's a feeling he's always associated with Tooru, too, who has been there since before Hajime can remember - but now he's gone from a mere presence to being the cause of this feeling.

There isn't really a name for it - it's unbridled happiness, it's safety and warmth and the kind of contentment Hajime hadn't expected to ever feel in his life again. And now Tooru is right here, beside him, giving him exactly that: a home, an endless hope, and the strongest kind of happiness that he's ever experienced.

There aren't words, and Hajime just hopes that Tooru feels it, too.

He pulls him a little closer, arm around his shoulders, and presses a kiss to the side of his face.

"I still think autumn suits you," he decides, and Tooru looks up at him with laughter in his eyes.

"Hey, Hajime."

Hajime knows there's some sort of joke coming, but he indulges him, unable to stop the grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Hm?"

"You know what suits me even better?"

"...what?"

Tooru gives him the widest, most breathtaking smile, and Hajime knows the answer before he says it, reads it in his expression, in the warmth of his eyes.

"...you, of course!" He pulls back for a moment to put his mug on the couch table before wrapping his arms around Hajime's torso and beaming up at him, face half-buried in his chest. "And you know what suits you best?"

"...you, definitely," Hajime says. "Right?"

"Mmh. And being ridiculously sappy. But only if it's with me."

Hajime fights the urge to roll his eyes, because damned if that isn't spot-on.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he tells him, pulling him close. "In any season."

"Good," Tooru says. "You'd better not let me go, then."

"Never in a million years."

"Hmh, promise?"

"Promise," he says, without hesitation.

He's sure he's found where he's meant to be - and knowing that feels like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Was this way too sappy? Yes, definitely. Am I sorry? Most certainly not xD
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20writing) and come yell about iwaoi with me!!
> 
> (Also feel free to let me know what you thought about this piece~ :D You know your comments matter!)


End file.
